


...It's A Date

by Odin



Series: Everange Stross? [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), civil war - Fandom
Genre: Anal Everything, Cumings, Everett once again in ruins, Fluffy, I Tried, M/M, Plot? but why is it so long?! WTF fingers what are you doing on the keyboard?, Shameless Smut, Stephen is a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin/pseuds/Odin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pt. 3.of Flap Flap by BalladofHobbits<br/>The title says it. Stephen Strange takes Everett Ross out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flap Flap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806770) by [Asexuallaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexuallaw/pseuds/Asexuallaw). 



> These two are definitely being used to practice SMUT writing. So sorry for abusing these two lovely characters lol. I may have repeated myself a lot arg! but thats what practice is for i suppose. Me no have enough words in me vocabulary :( 
> 
> Unedited. Posted it as soon as I put down the period. Will probs edit it sometime in the future. Sorry for all the errors.
> 
> Comments and Feedback's much appreciated!! :D  
> Please help me become a good writer (just a hobby tho)

“A carnival!!?”

Stephen had basically kidnapped him in the middle of a morning debriefing with the Avengers. He appeared out of nowhere giving everyone a morning greeting as he stalked quickly towards Everett, blind folded him un-expectantly then teleported them to well what seems to be a carnival in the heart of New York City. They were just in Berlin!  

“Yes. I thought it would be a good first date.” Said Stephen.

True, after that… time – when the Sorcerer - well, frankly speaking, after and while he was being fucked senseless, Everett agreed to go on a date with the Doctor so he could finally get his sweet release that Stephen effectively denied him. Everett shook away the memory, which started to send tingling sensations down to his lower abdomen. But although he agreed while in a VERY euphoric state, it was not as if he said it for the sake of getting what he wanted (and really needed), he was in fact very drawn to Stephen Strange. He wanted very much to get to know the, no doubt, interesting and truly proven, handsome sorcerer. They spoke about going on a date but never did come to a conclusion or set plan as to when or where. But it was quite obvious that that time is here and now.

Everett was about to make some sort of retort but thought not of it. There was no point now anyway in scolding the out of the blue action of the sorcerer. Actually those surprises are quite nice. It gives more excitement in his life. He decided to just go with the flow for now.

“Alright. Well we can’t go in there dressed like this.” Said Everett, gesturing to their clothes of a grey suit and Stephen’s Master of the Arcane Arts attire. They looked like an odd pair. Like some business official telling a cosplayer to get a job and do something meaningful with their life.  

“Hmm yes. Have no fear. I brought us a set of clothes.” Assured Stephen.

“Where?”

And with a snap of his finger, Stephen encased them in white clouds and when the clouds dissipated, the two stood with casual clothing. Both had on jeans but Stephen wore a simple dark grey button down, tucked in the waist and rolled up sleeves up to his elbows to pair with his navy washed jeans. While Everett emerged with a grid patterned button down layered with a maroon cardigan to match his beige washed jeans. People around them stopped and clapped at what they thought was a “quick change” performance. Everett chuckled nervously giving the audience an awkward wave ‘thank you’ while scratching his head before Stephen pulled him insistently by the arm to enter the Carnival.

They walked in passing by food stands and trucks serving all kinds of strange food and deep fried enough to give you diabetes or enter cardiac arrest in one bite. Everything was mostly deep fried! Deep fried Oreos, deep fried Mars bars, heck there was even deep fried chocolate covered bacon. Dear god. This place was a death sentence to be honest. There were milder foods such as…. Pizza on a stick with a scorpion on top. Jesus. Oh! there’s a Mac and Cheese stuffed Burger. Probably gotta run across the country to burn that off. There were loads more ridiculously created foods, but it is part of a carnival to try all the wild things people make.  Not all the food trucks were filled with such things; there were tamed and normal ones too. Those were just to name a few of the abnormal ones.

Carnival rides spanned the grounds. From roller coasters, hammer wheels, log rides, sling shots, deadly drops to the swings and Ferris wheels, the carnival was packed with thrill rides.  There were building where vendors sold off their hand made goods, internationally imported products, arts and crafts, to electronics even. One end held a stage for music concerts; the other was set aside for shows and entertainments. It was filled with life, crowded with people enjoying the fun.

How long has it been since either of them did something as mundane as this? Everett was always moving from base to base dealing with super / special individuals ensuring they mean for the good of the country… no the world. Stephen was always off defending and ensuring the protection of the people and of course the world also. They both had the same goals, on the same side, with only different ways of doing so.

It wasn’t until they finished zig zagging around the carnival and stopped at the carnival games that Everett noticed his hand in the palm of someone else’s larger hand. In their rush to get away from the amused crowd and into the amusement park, Stephen had pulled on Everetts arm and slid his own down to intertwine their fingers together. Holding Everett’s hand firmly, Stephen led them through the gates and to all the attractions effectively distracting Everett from their threaded fingers… until now that is.

“Um…” Everett loosened his grip, passively trying to give a hint to let go but Stephen was not getting it, or if he did then he didn’t show it. Instead, Stephen held on tighter. Everett gave a light cough, the ones meant to grab someone’s attention. That one worked. Stephen looked over his shoulder to the smaller man beginning to slow down behind him and then to a stop. “Something the matter Everett?”

“Uh well… not necessarily but… its just…. Your holding my hand” He responded with a tint of a blush.

Stephen raised a brow and simply said, “Yes”, before abruptly giving a pull, jerking Everett forward. He was caught by the waist by Stephen’s free arm before his lips were locked between the doctor’s. Everetts eyes widened in shock as the Doctor kissed him tenderly and yet so suddenly. A gasp escaped him as he pushed away with his free hand and gave quick glances all around them to see if anyone saw the public display. The blush on his face becoming more prominent. “St-Stephen! Wha – don’t do that.”

“Do what?” Stephen said smugly. “This?” he dipped down again to catch Everett’s lips earning him a little yelp from the smaller. He chuckled under his breath before pulling away, watching the smaller man cover his lips with his arm.

“There are families with kids here!” said Everett, anxiously looking around again to see if anyone gave them any glares.

“So?” Stephen said, dipping down again for the third time. Everett stopped him before he could get close enough. He intercepted Stephen with his hands clasping either side of the man’s cheeks, making him look like he had a ridiculous fishy face.  Everett snickered at the sight. Stephen removed the hands looking unimpressed with the Shield agent.

“You don’t kiss someone on the first date. Well… not really. You don’t usually. Unless it was really good or you really like each other. Wait, why am I trying to educate you on something you should already know.”  Said Everett.

“I’m not sure” replied Stephen. “But, you don’t have sex before a date either” he said with a smirk. Everetts blush deepened again, this time spanning to the whole of his face.

“That was – well you were the one who –“Everett stuttered. Stephen just chuckled. He leaned down to whisper in Everett’s ears huskily. “Alright, then I’ll take everything you deny from me, tonight… when I’ve got you writhing helplessly beneath me”

Everett’s breathe hitch and he gulped audibly at the thought, making his heart skip a beat.

“Now then!” exclaimed Stephen, shifting the air onto something more casual and playful. “Shall we play some games?” Then he grabbed Everett’s arm again dragging him from one station to the next.

 

 

They mostly spent some time playing carnival games. But what was supposed to be something relaxing and carefree somehow turned into a competition as the two men rivaled against each other in games of skill and chance.  It was a bit silly really, to think that two grown men were at a carnival playing childish games. Though Everett had this thought he couldn’t help but enjoy himself as he played Whack-a-Mole or Skee Ball with the Sorcerer.  They were at the water gun station now and Everett was excited to show the Sorcerer his skills using a fire arm, even though this wouldn’t really display his capacity.  Actually it wouldn’t show anything at all, since it fires water which arch’s and its more than likely that the sights aren’t centered properly so accuracy and precision would have a bigger margin of error. But Everett was still determined to win this game especially since he’d lost the other three! If they were keeping scores it would be 0 – 3, advantage obviously Stephen.  It was disappointing actually, especially since the last one was a test of luck! It was just a duck pond for Christ’s sake.  All you have to do is pick one up and claim a prize. Everett got one with no prize at all; you could just imagine his face of exasperation. Stephen on the other hand got one of those hard to get electronics, a PS Vita. He accepted it gratefully, adding it to his collection of prizes, a unicorn plush and a one-eyed minion. Did the sorcerer really need these things? Everett questioned why they were playing games at all. He came to the conclusion that the Sorcerer was just showing off or was really enjoying his supremacy so decided to keep going until he breaks his winning streak.

Everett grumbled under his breath as he sat himself down and paid for a round at the Water-Gun Station. See! They also had to pay for the games which Everett wasn’t keen on. It’s not that he had no money to spare; it’s just that he has better things he could be spending it on. But now it didn’t matter. What did matter was that he breaks Stephens’s winning streak no matter what.

Stephen took the seat beside him. “Why so serious Everett?” Stephen gloated. He shook the unicorn plush near Everett’s nose “Aren’t you having fun?”

Everett responded with a challenging glare. Then the bell rang through signaling the game to start. Everett reacted quickly, pulling on the trigger. The spray of water immediately hit its mark, filling the cylinder up its column, rising towards the finish line. Everett smiled, he was sure he’d win. The bell sounded again signaling a winner. He looked up and was disappointed to see that a child on the other end had won. Well he wasn’t too bothered since the child would be happier with a plush toy, on the bright side, Stephen didn’t win. But that still doesn’t count for anything, since he didn’t beat the sorcerer himself. A drawn out sigh escaped him. He heard a chuckle come from his right.

“Is someone a little upset they haven’t won anything?” said Stephen “How about I win you a prize?”

Everett pouted. “I can win something myself thank you very much!” he said, crossing his arms.

“You don’t have much to show for that capability” responded Stephen. He took his prizes into his hands and quickly mumbled something under his breath. A magic spell of some sort which made the items disappears, freeing Stephen from their burden.

Everett was irritated from the response and stomped away. “That cocky little –“

Stephen was right on his heels and grabbed at Everett’s arm. “Everett, my apologies I was only joking”

He pulled Everett into his chest, into an apologetic embrace. “All those prizes are for you y’know” he chuckled into the smaller man’s blonde soft hair. They settled back and made eye contact. “That’s what boyfriends do for their girlfriend’s right?”

Everett blushed “What are you saying?!” this man had this whole courting and relationship status thing mixed up! Thought Everett. This confused the blonde even more now. It’s like they’ve jumped right into the fast lane, then shift quickly to a slow lane then stopped at a destination that wasn’t even put into the GPS whilst not know who was driving and who was sitting shotgun.

Stephen laughed amusingly. “How about one more game and grab some cotton candy?” he said completely ignoring Everetts question.

Everett sighed “Fine then.” Then turning his face away, he shyly added in a smaller voice “……win me another prize….” He felt his face heat up as he said such a cheesy thing.

Stephen’s smile almost reached his ears and he snickered at the cuteness of his date. He took Everett’s hand again in his and ignored the blonde’s fretting as he tried to untangle their fingers. Stephen dragged them around, browsing the prizes available to find one that would suite as the ultimate prize for Everett. He stopped abruptly making Everett bump into his back. “Oof! What? Why so suddenly –“

Stephen pointed to a gigantic teddy bear hanging above. A sign hung around its neck saying it was the only one of its kind that can be won at the carnival. Imported from Japan and was big enough to wrap itself around a person. A cute bowtie was on it as well. It was perfect.  “That is the prize to be won for you”

Everett looked up and his eyes widened in shock. “That - that’s massive! I really don’t need that.”

“You said to win you another prize”

“Well – I was sort of joking! And why pick a really hard prize? You could just stick with something easy or… yknow… small.”

Stephen laughed. “Because the best and biggest prizes are for you my dear”

Everett flushed at such a cheesy response. He looked at the stand. They had stopped in front of a Ring-Toss game. The game announcer waved people over trying to get them to stop and play the game, advertising its prizes and demonstrating how to win. There were two modes of the game though and he only demonstrated what looked to be the easier version. The version where the bottles used to catch the rings are stationary and bundled together. The booth operator caught sight of Everett and Stephen standing at a distance but enough to show their interest in the game. He waved them over and smiled enthusiastically “Step right up gents! Have a go at the game; there are plenty of great prizes to be won for yourself or your friend – “having seen their hands intertwined he quickly corrected himself “– ah sorry, or for your boyfriend.”

Everett noticed they were still holding hands and quickly took his hand back. “Wait, we’re not –“Stephen snatched back Everett’s hand and went closer to the booth. “What do I do to get that ultimate prize there?” he asked pointing to the teddy bear.

The vendor looked at the prize in question and grinned. “Ah! A challenger for the ultimate prize! How exciting.” He pressed a button on the counter and directed their attention to a revolving table. Three bottles were spaced out evenly atop it and circled in the direction of the table’s rotation.  “All you have to do is get the rings onto the bottles in three tries, simple am I right? It’s 5$ a game. Three tries, six rings.”

“Are there restrictions with assisting the player?” asked Stephen

The operator shook his head. “So long as you don’t lean over the counter anything goes”

Stephen nodded and pushed Everett forward by his lower back. “He will play and I will pay. Oh. And we’ll get it in one try.”

Both Everett and the operator looked at him confoundedly, then at each other then back to Stephen.

“Huh?” said Everett

“Really now. That confident? Don’t even think thats possible mate. I cant even get one ring in, let alone get them all at the same time.” Said the operator.

Stephen smirked and handed him 5$. “Get the prize ready” he said. Then proceeded to stand behind Everett.

“Why would you say that?! I cant get all that at once and I didn’t choose to play.” He said anxiously at Stephen as he was handed the rings. Now there was this pressure on him bestowed by the dang Sorcerer.

Stephen chuckled from behind and moved forward, pressing his body close to Everett’s. He reached around to hold onto both of Everett’s hands, controlling their movements as Everett took hold of the rings. Two in the right and one on the left.

Everett froze when he felt the Doctor envelope him. He gulped. His stomach tensed with butterflies when he felt the taller man’s warmth on his back and he shivered at the breath caressing his neck when the Doctor exhaled.  Stephen whispered low into Everett’s ear “Don’t worry. I will help”

Stephen readied their hands and hovered them at shoulder length. Everett allowed himself to be moved like a puppet and from the corner of his eyes he could see the operator watching them expectantly, to see if Stephen’s words will hold true. They stood still for a few moments. Stephen waiting and watching for the right opportunity. The bottle nearest to them came closer, almost parallel and right when it was about to line up with them, Stephen moved their arms, releasing the rings.

Everett was awe struck and the look on the operator’s face was even more dumfounded as they watched the 3 rings soar through the air. They align themselves perfectly atop the revolving bottles and looked as though they hovered above them before slipping through and resting at the bottom of the neck. There was a beat of a moment, before a blaring alarm went off signaling their win. Those walking close by stopped to see what happened, since the bell rang louder than any booth around. Lights flashed as well. Obvioulsy this really was something above other prizes. Stephen walked towards the gaping operator. “The bear?”

The operator snapped out of it and scrambled for the bear. “Oh – uh – right – yes – ok – wow. Impossible but ok – I just – What. The. Hell.” He mumbled as he took the bear off the top shelf, needing to back bend his back to support the damn plushy. He handed the massive teddy bear to Stephen. Who made his way to Everett who was still staring at the 3 bottles. “Here you are love” he heard Stephen say. Then suddenly he felt this soft weight on him.

“Whoa!”

Stephen had dumped the teddy bear on top of Everett. It was actually even bigger than the blonde! Everett tried to get his bearings when he felt the stuffed animal on him, twisting his body his body to hug the ridiculous thing, but it was quite wide to hold it comfortably.  So he turned again, letting it just drape over his shoulder. The head of the teddy bear hung to the side on top of Everett’s head. It was such an adorable sight. It made Stephen laugh. Everett looked so cute, almost like a bunny, being hugged by the teddy bear. Everett blushed in embarrassment.

“Sh – shuddup! How am I supposed to carry this thing around?!” Everett tried for an angry face which could not be taken seriously with a smooth teddy bear around him. He was pouting more than anything else. Stephen came and hugged him from the front, sandwiching Everett between himself and the bear. “I will send it to my condo, where I’ve placed the other prizes” said Stephen and did just that with a snap of a finger.

It surprises Everett every time. The fact that no one notices all the disappearing magic, Stephen’s been using. Then again its so quick no one could catch it. “Now then. What shall we do next?” said Stephen as they held hands again. Everett has given up trying to shake the hand holding away. Stephen was very insistent on it and they were even a couple yet. _Yet? No. no yet. They weren’t a couple period._ Thought Everett.

He let Stephen take him around. They stopped at a cotton candy stand and got an extra large pink and blue cotton candy on a stick and shared it. They fed each other the fluffs of sugar as they walked and browsed vendor to vendor of arts and merchandise. They passed by a kissing booth, which sat both a guy and a girl. The girl had called and waved Stephen over, giving him a wink when they looked over. Everett frowned at the girl’s forwardness and was irritated at her interest with the doctor. He instinctively grabbed onto Stephen’s sleeves pulling him away from the girl’s line of sight, and also surprising Stephen in the process. Stephen gave a knowing smirk and when Everett realized what he did out of reflex he blushed heavily and looked away. “I – I wanted to check this out uh over – over here and you were taking too long looking at whatever” he said trying to cover up his actions. Stephen hummed in response and basked in Everett’s jealous act. The shorter man did like him after all. No matter how much he wanted to hide it.

They then set off into the rides. They avoided the log ride since they both did not want to get wet. Other than that, they had gone on the drop, rollercoasters, fireballs, the boat, and all sorts of other thrill rides. Everett didn’t know why he agreed to such a thing. They were both grown men for god’s sake and these rides could have given them both a heart attack. But if the sorcerer felt any fear he definitely didn’t show it. While Everett screamed his head off on the rides, Stephen sat with arms crossed looking nonchalant and indifferent and occasionally laughing at Everett’s show of terror. When they would get off and Stephen would not let off his amusement, Everett would give him plenty of half-hearted punches and slaps to his arms, adding more to Stephen’s amusement.

 It was nearing the end of their day and they had done most of what you could do at a carnival. But there was one last thing Stephen had in mind for his blonde little date. The sun was setting and fireworks were to be set off minutes after the darkness of the evening sets in. Stephen led them to the line up for the Ferris Wheel. By the time they would enter, the sun would have set and timing it according to the speed at which the wheel revolved, the two would reach its highest point to give them a wonderful view of the fires works.

Stephen timed it quite well. When the sun had set they entered the passenger capsules. It was an enclosed glass pod, able to carry 4 people with a sliding door, but the operators tried to get only those riding together to stay together and keep others separate. So Stephen and Everett had a capsule all to themselves.

Everett sat across from Stephen and settled himself close to the side to watch the view. The carnival had a whole different look at night. He almost preferred this actually. It shone with different lights and highlighted everything with a bit more character and contrast in the dark of night. A smile glossed over his face, as he reviewed his day. It was quite enjoyable. More so than he thought it would be. He’d had so much fun and when was the last time he had felt that.

Stephen watched the shorter man get lost in his thoughts. While Everett enjoyed the view outside, Stephen enjoyed the view of Everett. Filing every detail of his face as he smiled, watching his hair flow even with the absence of a breeze, and his eyes stayed longer at the patches of skin from Everett’s turned neck, tracing the tendon down to the collar bone and to the exposed skin from the V of his button down. He allowed himself to look Everett up and down for a few more seconds before clearing his throat to get the smaller man’s attention.  Everett turned to Stephen with a tilt of his head, asking a silent question with a hum. Stephen answered with patting the space beside where he sat, a gesture telling Everett to come sit by him. Everett moved without thought and obeyed the silent offer. They sat in a few moments of comfortable silence before Stephen scooched closer and slipped a hand around Everett’s waist and turned his head to face him. They looked into each other. Stephen’s gaze flicked towards Everett’s lips and back to his eyes asking for permission. Everett shifted nervously, his heart began to quicken its pace but he answered with a lick of his lips. Stephen caught the movement and did not hesitate to take the cue and dive down to capture the smaller man’s lips

They were small and gentle kisses. Taking the bottom lip and giving it a nice suck before doing the same ministration for the upper lip. He ran his tongue across asking for more. The sensation making Everett’s lips quiver yet he denied the entry. Stephen ran his tongue over again and gave a gentle nip at Everett’s bottom lip eliciting a small moan from him. Stephen smiled into the kiss, enjoying the barely audible sound. Everett let out a panted breath which gave Stephen the opportunity to push his tongue through and tangle it with the blonde’s. Their tongue danced, twirling and pushing against the other but Stephen dominated the kiss. He played with the smaller man, taking his tongue and giving it a fervent suck before entangling it again with his.

Everett began to feel dizzy from the intensity of Stephen’s kiss. His tongue tingled with the odd sensation of another man’s lips. It was somewhat rough and aggressive and yet it was with such tenderness and care, it was perplexing. At any moment it could switch quickly into something unrestrained but even with such primal lust he would do it with such gentleness you don’t know if you are being tortured by it being too much or too little.

Everett broke the kiss to take in air. He did not know at what point he began holding his breath. A trail of saliva kept their lips connected, but more trickled down on the side of Everett’s lips. He turned away embarrassed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Stephen chuckled and leaned down again for another session but Everett stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Is something the matter?” Stephen asked with a raised brow

“Um…” Everett searched for words and slid himself away from Stephen and huddled himself at the corner in the process. “No nothing really. Well its not that – I just – don’t know what this is right now. It’s a bit confusing and I don’t know how to proceed. I haven’t had a relationship like this before, if you can even call it that. Uh well no you can’t – we cant – cause it’s a first date and – its – you’re a man. And I’m – I’m a man. And gah!” He put his hands on the side of his head as he talked over the situation to himself.

Stephen slid over to Everett and cornered the man, putting an arm around his shoulders and the other rested on his thigh, stroking them in comfort. He raked over Everett’s hair and nosed over the hairline on his neck before giving a lick up the smooth tendon and a kiss to the back of his ear. Everett stiffened.

“You think too much Everett.” He pushed closer sandwiching the SHIELD agent in the corner.

“Ah! St-Stephen. Look at all the space in this pod. Move over!” Everett said as he tried to push the towering sorcerer away.

Stephen chuckled, refusing to budge. “All you need to answer is one question and the rest will fall together by itself” he said low and close to Everett’s ear.

“What?” said Everett looking up at the man quizzically.

“Do you like me?” Stephen asked the question looking intently into Everett’s eyes.

Everett said nothing. Lost in those ocean blue of those eyes again.

“Do you like me Everett?” Stephen repeated.

“I – well...” He shifted nervously in his spot, his heart hammering in his chest as he readied himself to confess “… well… yes. I do like you… but –“

Stephen cut him off, putting a finger on Everett’s lips “That’s all there is to it.” He moved his hand to cup Everett’s flushed cheek and smiled “Because I like you too… I like you very much” Everett smiled shyly in response.

“Come here” Stephen said patting his lap.

“Huh?” Everett furrowed his brow wondering exactly what Stephen wanted.

Stephen sighed and then pulled Everett over, making him sit across his lap. He gave him a kiss on the cheek before saying “Are you comfortable?”

Everett nodded but shifted himself so he was straddling the Doctor and draped his arms over his shoulders. He smiled, “This is more comfortable”. Stephen grinned and pulled on Everett’s chin, clashing their lips together once more. They made out, lost in each other’s exploration of their lips until Everett pulled back again panting for air. He felt heat travel down south from the intensity of the kiss and from Stephen’s hands roaming his body, stroking his thighs and moving behind him to squeeze his cheeks before tracing up his spine and to his rib cage. He moaned from Stephen’s teasing feather light touches. Then bit his lip when he caught himself making such a sinful noise. Stephen smirked wanting to elicit more noises out from the smaller man. He moved his hands down to Everett’s hips bones and held on tightly to keep it in place as he bucked up and pressed their clothed cocks together, grinding hard enough and rotating to apply a sweet sensation of pleasure.

“Oh!” Everett gasped. Gripping onto Stephen’s shoulders and throwing his head back, exposing the full length of his neck. Stephen dipped down for a taste of his Adams apple humming into his skin “Hmmm beautiful. I want to taste you more.”

He pulled off Everett’s cardigan and tossed it aside then moved to quickly unbutton the button down that was underneath. “St-Stephen” panted Everett, bringing his hands to Stephen’s biceps to stop him from exposing more skin.

Stephen ignored him, peppering kisses to his chest as it was gradually exposed. He felt the heartbeat of the agent hammering in his chest as he mouthed over towards his left pink bud. He licked Everett’s nipple, twirling his tongue and circling over it while he pulled Everett’s shirt out of his pants. He pushed the cloth over Everett’s shoulders leaving the blonde topless.

He brought a hand to tweek and pinch Everett’s neglected bud as he tasted the other making the shorter man squeak above him. Stephen smiled onto Everett’s chest, giving the bud a nip goodbye before moving to do the same to the other. Everett began to squirm and arch his back at the touches. He bent farther back when he felt Stephen’s tongue travel lower, down his median and close to his belly button then all the way back up to his collar bone.

Everett’s chest moved up and down faster as he panted harder, his body was getting more excited. He began to move his hips and grind on Stephen’s lap, trying to get more pressure and friction between his legs. He moaned impatiently, the barrier of cloth denying him the sensation he wanted.

Stephen chuckled. “Is someone getting excited?” he said bringing his hands to Everett’s belt and unbuckling it. The sound of metal clinking, a signal that Stephen was working to relieve him of his lower garments, echoed in his ears and brought more heat down to his crotch. Then he felt that leather strap slide around his waist, as it was pulled out, making his stomach tense with butterflies and making him moan once again. More clanking noises were made as it was tossed to the ground somewhere.          

He began to whimper when Stephen unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His pupils were dilated to the max and he didn’t notice he was hopelessly grinding Stephen’s lap. Stephen brought his hands teasingly on the hem of Everett’s pants and underwear giving them a pull then snapping them back in place. Everett made a frustrated noise. Then Stephen gripped his hips to keep him from moving before pulling down his pants to the knees.

“W-wait! St-Stephen. We can’t. Not – not here. We can’t” said Everett though his voice faltered, as he was high on his knees and shivered at the anticipation for more.

“Hmmm but you’re already like this. We need to do something about it or you’ll have an audience when you leave the Ferris wheel” said Stephen huffing out warm breathes of air at Everett’s clothed erection that was level with his face.

Everett groaned and whimpered, squirming above Stephen again. Then an uneven cry escaped his lips as he felt Stephen press his mouth to the tip of his clothed erection.

“Oh god – please” he moaned. Not knowing what he was asking for. Please touch me. Take me. Stop me. Stop this. No. He doesn’t want it to stop but it had to. They were in public. In a glassed Ferris wheel. They’ll be at the bottom in how many minutes? Oh all these thoughts came to Everett’s mind making him panic and yet more excited and aroused. The thought of being caught in such a lascivious situation made his erection harder.

Everett gasped as he felt his cock be freed from its restraints. His underwear was lowered to his knees to join with his pants.

“Stephen!” he cried when he felt lips engulf his hard member. He bucked his hips forward in reflex but was kept in place by Stephen’s vice grip on his hips. Everett gripped Stephen’s shoulder as his cock went deeper inside his mouth. Stephen slowly bobbed his head and sucked his cock. Then released it with a pop to lave at the tip with his tongue. The foreskin drew back revealing the raw pink tip of his cock and Stephen gave it a good suck before leaving it with a kiss to pepper more kisses at the shaft. He couldn’t get low enough to work on the sac’s when his hands were occupied keeping Everett’s hips in place.

He sat back and glanced at Everett. The blonde was breathing hard, his lips were swollen red from their kisses earlier and saliva trickled down the side of his lips again as they were parted with lust. His eyes were half lidded, lost in the sensations being given to him. Stephen growled eager to take his cock and plow it inside the smaller man, but not yet. He wasn’t done playing yet.

He hugged Everett and bent him backwards, lowering his top half to the ground. “Wha-?” Everett’s head lay in between Stephen’s legs and his own were unfolded and the rest of his pants and underwear were fully removed and tossed somewhere. Everett was now fully exposed, naked in the hands of the Doctor. Stephen grabbed hold behind Everetts knee’s and pulled up, placing them on his shoulders. “Ah, Stephen what are you-“But Everett was ignored, Stephen had Everett extended, with his upper body on the floor between Stephen’s legs, his arms above his head. His legs were spread on either side of Stephen’s head with his feet planted on the glass window.

Stephen hooked his arms around Everett’s legs and held onto his hips again. His mouth was only inches away from Everett’s sacs and hard erection. He blew out a warm breath at the throbbing manhood. Everett gasped at the warm caress between his legs.  “Oh I can’t wait to taste you.” Stephen said before taking the testicle between his mouths and giving it a hard suck then moving to the other. He lavished it with his saliva as he tongued every dry patch of skin. He brought a hand to one of Everett’s butt cheeks giving it a squeeze before kneading it up and over, then again before pushing it to the side giving him a better view of Everett’s excited hole. He took his thumb and thumbed just around the edges of the puckering muscles. Everett couldn’t stop the noises coming from his mouth.

“Oh! Oh god – oh god” gasped Everett. He was shivering from being teased to the brim. Pre cum trailed out of the slit at the tip of his cock and still connected as it made it’s way down with gravity to the hollow of his belly and flow down to the side of his chest and torso. His mouth opened wide and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as he felt something warn, wet and think break past the ring of muscles of his hole. It went in and out, just breaking and entering his entrance but not deep enough to stretch further or apply pressure on his bundle of nerves. Then a choked squeal escaped him when a hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke in synch with Stephen’s tongue pushing and circling the insides of his cavern.   

He was sobbing at this point. His hands grab hold of Stephen’s ankles holding on tightly, hanging on as heats of pleasure moved all throughout his body. His calves and thighs were tense as he planted his feet harder on the glass window behind Stephen’s head and was either trying to push off and away or keep himself grounded. He didn’t know. He couldn’t tell, especially with his head thrashing from side to side while he cried nosily at the hand pumping his cock faster and the tongue thrusting in harder.

“AH! St – phen –too mu – can’t” came Everett’s voice, all too broken. Stephen smiled, the helpless whines coming from Everett motivating him to go faster and he did. He sat straighter, pushing Everett’s feet off the glass and left it dangling over his shoulder. Everett’s body was close to a 90 degrees angle, which gave Stephen a wonderful view of his face when he looked down. Everett’s blush spanned to the tips of his ears and his plush lips were parted delectably with puffs of air leaving them.

Everett’s cock was enlarged with the expectant of release. He felt dizzy again at the sensations. He was at the brink of release. He began whining desperately when he could feel something building, rising from his balls to the base of his cock and up and up and up. “Please – please – please” he begged, his gasps coming out convulsed.

Then Stephen brought a thumb over and swept across the tip of his red and raw cock, sending him over the edge of ecstasy. Everett screamed breath coming out broken and choked as spurts of semen came from the slit of the tip. Streams of white cum landed on his face, splattering on his cheeks and chin then a last shot onto his chest.

“God… delicious “came Stephen’s voice, low and husky with lust. He slid down to his knees coming off the bench, pushing Everett’s body across the ground of the passenger capsule of the Ferris wheel, with him. The smaller mans body was still shivering from the aftershock of his orgasm, but Stephen did not give him any time to recover. He folded the blonde’s body in half, bringing his knees together and pushing them to his chest with his forearm. The process lifting Everett’s ass slightly. Stephen watched the pink holed flutter open and close, then bringing two fingers, he pushed them in smoothly and easily.

“Did that orgasm stretch you this much?” smiled Stephen. He licked his lips. “Hmm wonderful then I can do this” He slid in a third finger, scissoring the inside of Everett’s hole and stretching it out even further. He wiggled his fingers from side to side then twisted them, corking the inside of his anus before turning the pads of his fingers up and giving them a curl. Everett released a drawn out cry at the pleasurable pressure given to his prostate. It was oversensitive from his post-orgasmic bliss. His breathing was shaky and he brought his hands to grip the underside of his knees. He hand nothing else to hold onto. Stephen smiled, taking his forearm off the crook of Everett’s knees to give the smaller man more room to hold onto. Because Stephen took his arm away, the pressed knees began to fall open and spread to the side, revealing the pleasure filled and lewd face of one Everett Ross. Stephen gulped at the ravishing sight. His own cock throbbing harder in his pants. But he still had to open him up before he could take what is his.

He thrust his fingers in but lingered them just before Everett’s prostate giving the lightest touch. Everett couldn’t stand it. He spread his legs wider hoping to bring the fingers in deeper and he bucked his hips in time with the thrust and twists of Stephens fingers, but it wasn’t enough. Stephen held onto his cheeks and made sure to keep the fingers going in and out just by the entrance, just to watch the agent fall apart. Tears began to well up on Everett’s as his skin tingled and his cock springing back to life.  

“Stephen. Please. I need – I need –“came Everetts voice like a silent prayer.

Stephen leaned down bringing his face close to Everett’s and continuing to thrust his fingers inside him.

“Shhh I know.” He said, dropping down to lick at Everett’s cum stained cheek then locked their lips together in a searing kiss. He withdrew his fingers, leaving Everett whimpering at the loss and feeling of emptiness. Everett’s grip loosened on his legs and let them fall to the ground to wrap them around Stephen’s neck while being lost in the kiss. Arms around his torso lifted him to straddle Stephen again.

“Turn and face the bench. Rest on your forearms and let me finger you from behind.” said Stephen. Everett groaned from the instructions. The image made his cock twitch. He followed Stephen’s words obediently and moved his shaking body around and crawled over to the nearby bench of the ferris wheel. He rested his head on his arms and lifted his hips slightly coming into a table top position. He looked over his shoulder, finding Stephen’s eyes and impatiently wriggled his ass in the air. Stephen licked his lips at the sight given before him.

 _I could have him all day_ he thought. He brought his hands to the curve of Everett’s ass, feeling the soft flesh of his buttocks, kneading them again up and over, down and up watching the hole flutter in response. He slid his hands down the back of Everett’s things then around and up its front coming close to his cock and balls, purposely avoiding them. Everett almost cried from his cock being avoided letting out hopeless whimpers and pants. Stephen traced Everett’s spine up with his tongue while his hands followed from the sides of Everett’s torso, stopping to tweak his nipples. Everett squeaked. “Ah – Stephen – stop – cant – the teasing – cant – please – please” He pushed back his hips coming into contact with Stephen’s hard member, the cloth wet with precum. Stephen hissed.

“Soon love. But not until I make you come again. You’re going to cum three times for me” he growled into Everett’s ears.

Everett gasped his heart doubling in pace in his chest. “Th – three?!” he shrieked in shock looking over his shoulder at Stephen. Stephen grinned thrusting his fingers back into Everett’s hole not wasting time and pushed in and out enthusiastically. He thrusted them deep, scissoring every once in a while but mostly corked his insides. He curled his fingers, expertly hitting Everett’s prostate every time. He pulled his fingers out to the first set of muscles before pushing them in again swiftly to hit Everett’s prostate again… and again… and again. He pushed the soft flesh of the buttocks outwards more with his free hand, giving him a bigger view of his fingers disappearing and reappearing from the pink cavern. 

Everett clenched his fists. He was hot and felt sticky and wet all over, especially between his legs. He spread them out further to the most he could. He felt his knees burning but he could care less. He wanted more. Prostate stimulation wasn’t enough to drive him to his release which was just at the tip, at the very tip of his cock. He could feel it, heavy and ready and it was there. The certainty that it was there but missing just the smallest touch! His head hung low allowing himself to look down his body. He saw the fullness of his cock hanging heavy between his legs, twitching and bouncing with every thrust of Stephen’s finger. More pre cum was trickling downwards again, pooling just at the ground beneath him. His lips parted with riveting pants. Almost hyperventilating. He moved his weight to his left arm to reach down and grasp his cock but Stephen caught him in the act, gripping his arm and pinning it back to the top of his head.

“No!” Stephen said sharply. “You can’t touch. Did I say you could touch what’s mine?”

He waved his hand and Everett’s hands were clamped down onto the bench, preventing him from moving them out of place. Everett gasped. “Oh. god Stephen – please! Touch me. Touch me.” He begged. He was restless, wriggled his ass higher and thrusting them back to meet with Stephen’s fingers still abusing his hole and prostate.

“Well… since you asked so nicely” hummed Stephen. “Is this what you want?”

Everett watched with head hung low, looking under his body as Stephen brought his free hand around and grabbed hold of his leaking cock and gave it a squeeze. Stephen slowly, keeping just his thumb and index finger wrapped around Everett’s cock, agonizingly stroked down. He took the member back and straight down until he reached just before the tip of the cock then letting go, making Everett’s hard cock bounce back up into place spraying some of the pre cum in all directions.

“Oh my god” Everett wheezed as he watched that full erotic display. Stephen brought his hand back and fondled his balls, squeezing them in his hands and giving light pinches before bringing his thumb and finger around Everett’s cock again. “Aaah – oooh - god – no” moaned Everett, as his cock was stroked slowly down and back again then released to bounce right back to his belly.   

Pleasure pooled over flowingly in the pit of his stomach. Tears began to trail down his cheek at the overwhelming pleasure. Stephen kept him at the edge. It was torturous and yet so good. So very good he didn’t know what to do. Again Stephen stroked his cock the same way, again and again. Torturously slow. But he was being fingered hard and fast. The actions contradicted each other and his head spun at the conflicting and intense sensation he felt. The passenger capsule was filled with echoes of Everett’s cries, moans and sobs. He had his eyes squeezed shut, gasping for air, completely drowned in pleasure as he was being milked from both ends.

He couldn’t take it anymore. “Ah! F – feeling – Stephen! Oh god Stephen!!” His body convulsed and head snapped back as he spilled his seed all over the metal floor of the passenger capsule. Cum squirted hard out of his cock, shooting stream after stream of hot sticky white, staining the floor. His body shook from pleasure. Feeling more cum threatening to burst out of him, he began to panic, but the rest would not rise. Instead, it stayed just stayed in the middle of his shaft, leaving his cock half hard still. He whimpered.

_Why?!_

Stephen had released his hold of him and withdrew his fingers as soon as he knew Everett would have his release. He watched the smaller man arch his back, forming a beautiful crescent moon shape from the crown of his head to his tail bone as he emptied his cock. But without Stephen’s hands guiding him and pushing everything to its max, Everett would be left unsatisfied and wanting more. That’s exactly what Stephen wanted. He just wasn’t done with the blonde yet. It was finally time to take him. Stephen unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down enough to free his own aching erection while he watched Everett climax. When Everett had somewhat settled from the intensity of first few spurts but still had some streaming out of him, Stephen held onto his own cock aligning it to Everett’s hole.

To be honest he could tease the man more, he would want to, and he could; if they weren’t currently making their way around in a ferris wheel and were in a more comfortable room where he could take Everett for as long as he wanted. But right now he needed his own release too.   

He held onto Everett’s hips and with one smooth motion, sheathed his cock into the smaller man’s hot wet cavern. “Shit” he cursed under his breath. Everett was very much open and eager. Everett’s breath hitched at the sensation of Stephens cock. Stephen snapped his hips hard once, twice, to test their bearings. He wasn’t going to bother with foreplay now, he was going to just take. Take everything.

“Oh god – oh god” whimpered Everett. He was so very sensitive. He wasn’t even done his orgasm yet and Stephen thrusted his cock into him. He felt that hot, thick cock, wet with precum enter him in one go. Then Stephen pulled out, leaving just the tip of his cock inside then thrusted hard back in, punching Everett’s breath out of his lungs.

Stephen began to fuck him in earnest, grunting with every thrust. He brought Everett to his chest, the clamps holding his hands in place were long gone with Stephen’s magic, and now the blonde rested his head on Stephen’s shoulders. An arm reached back to hold onto Stephen’s neck and the other onto the hand wrapped around his waist. Both men were high on their knees and holding each other close as their hips grinded into each other.

 Stephen growled into the crook of Everett’s neck, enjoying the sweet sensation of Everett’s hole clenching and fluttering around his cock. He kissed Everett’s neck then brought his hands to take hold of the back of Everett’s knees and pulling them up, spreading them high in the air. He fucked Everett in a backwards spread eagle position, going in deeper and hitting Everett’s prostate. All the while Everett released high pitched whimpers and hitches and was utterly just breathless above him.

Stephen stood up with Everett in his arms and cock still connected and brought them both to the glass window. Everett rested his hands on the window looking out and he felt his right leg lower to the ground until he was on his tip toes. His other leg was still hooked onto the crook of Stephen’s elbow and was high off the ground. He could see his and Stephen’s reflection on the glass window. He looked so wanton.  His hair stuck to his forehead, cum, sweat and saliva was all over him. His face was a deep shade of red up to the tip of his ears. Half lidded eyes, pupils dilated, and mouth parted with visible warm puffs of air escaping his lips. He’d never seen anything so debauched. Then the realization that he was the only one exposed out of the two of them made his heart hammer in his chest. “P-people will – will see.” That’s right. Him naked and pressed against the glass window. Him with his legs spread and cock hard on the glass. What if people will see him in this state? The thought panicked him but also made him extremely aroused.

“Then let them see. They’ll marvel at your beauty.” said Stephen, his voice hoarse from pleasure. Then he added “The fireworks will come soon”. He brought his free hand and intertwined his fingers with one of the hands Everett placed on the window. He held it tightly as he began to thrust into Everett again. Slow and smooth. Twisting his hips to make Everett squirm. Everett also moved his hips, moving back as Stephen pushed forward, making the cock inside him reach deeper. They had a rhythm going and Everett’s erection was being pushed onto the glass window, staining the glass with his pre cum.  

Everett groaned frustratingly, moving his hips to go faster but Stephen would stop all movements if he did, making Everett whimper more and having no choice but to keep their slow pace.

Then a high pitched noise came and a boom resonated in the sky. Flashes and sparks of colorful embers filled the sky. Blue, red, purple, every shade of color from the color wheel lightened the dark night. A show of fireworks began and their cart was at the very top of the wheel. Everett’s eyes reflecting every burst of color.

Stephen began to quicken his thrusts. Everett watched the sky burst while being fucked. His other leg was brought down and Stephen held onto his hips with both hands. Everett’s hands slid down the glass bending down making his ass lift higher for Stephen to fully take him whole.

“Fuck – fucking gorgeous” came Stephen’s rough husky voice. Below him, the curve of Everett’s spine and the sweat all over his body glistened with all the lights bursting in the sky, painting Everett in multiple colors.  

The sound of Everett’s sobs and whimpers mixed with Stephen’s grunts and skin slapping on skin echoed in the small cube capsule. Their breathing and warmth of their bodies began to fog up the glass cube.

“Oh Christ – oh Christ” whimpered Everett his head hung low feeling dizzy with sensation.

His hole made squelching noises as Stephen pounded into him with pre cum overflowing out of the sides.

“Oh god! – oh – oh” Everett couldn’t stop. “So – so – g-gooood. F-f-fuck!” His voice becoming louder. Stephen himself began to make primal noises. Both men becoming animalistic. Their rhythm faltered.

“Yes Everett. So good.” Stephen growled. He gripped onto Everett’s hips hard, certainly brusing the skin. He pulled Everett’s hips backwards in counter point to his thrust, absolutely ravishing his behind.

“Close. I’m close Everett.” He whispered low into his ears.

Everett couldn’t respond. The only sounds coming from him were his cries and choked breath.  He let his body move accordingly, unable to move it on his own free will now. If it weren’t for Stephen, his knees would have buckled already and fallen to the ground.

Stephen felt Everett’s muscles tighten around him.  “Together” he grunted. He snapped his hips hard while pulling Everett’s  to meet with his, reaching deep and pressing hard on Everett’s prostate. He did this two more times and Everett’s muscles tensed from his biceps to his thighs. His legs burned but the jolt of pleasure that ran through him outweighed anything else. Every nerve in his body exploded and all sensation travelled low between his legs and poured out, gushing hot, sticky white cum out for the third time that night and this time onto the glass wall. His loud cry vibrated in the capsule as another stream surged through his cock, his balls tightened pushing more out and his belly tensed at the feeling.

Stephen came inside Everett, spewing his seeds. He came hard with a grunt, Everett’s muscles clenched around the cock inside, making sure to squeeze every last drop of Stephen’s cum out of him.

Everett shivered from the feeling of Stephens hot cum inside him, again the cum overflowed out of his hole and down his thighs. The muscles of his cock tightened to squirt out another spurt of cum. But none came. It was an empty ejaculation. Where the sensation of a climax washed through him but no semen was released. He bit his quivering lips, he was utterly used up.

Stephen pulled out his limp cock making Everett wince at the loss. He buckled his pants back up as Everett slid down to the ground, hands still on the glass window but came down to rest on his knees. He was still panting hard from orgasmic and post orgasmic bliss.  

Then he was being lifted. Stephen grabbed him bridal style, knowing the smaller man was too tired to move his body. Everett rested his head on Stephens shoulder, allowing himself to be carried while he regained his breath. His eyes fluttered closed to rest, but he was still awake. Stephen pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Has anyone ever told you how magnificent you are” he said into the kiss.  

Everett could only answer with a groan and Stephen chuckled.

 

 

He felt himself be lowered to something soft and warm. He opened his eyes and he saw Stephen putting him down onto his bed. The same one they had their first sexual encounter. Stephen raked a hand through his hair. “Rest here” he said softly. He wondered how he got here but he quickly thought Stephen must have teleported them here from the ferris wheel. The operators will have their work cut out for them. Having to clean up all the cum in the passenger capsule.

“Y-you’re – you’re a monster” Everett said with a croaky voice. He had almost lost his voice with all the screaming, crying, sobbing, moaning and everything he had done.

The first time Stephen fucked him, he denied him release and he came hard and long once. And now the second time, he made him cum so much he was close to fainting from ecstasy. Everett blushed from the thoughts, making his body tingle again. He curled himself up, becoming aware he was still naked.

Stephen chuckled, bringing the blanket over him and covering him up. Then kissed Everett chastely on the lips. “I’ll take that as a yes for a second date and perhaps a third and more after” he said.

Everett peaked his head out from under the covers. “You don’t have to fuck me to ask me out on a date!” he said. Stephen laughed out loud, the SHIELD agent never ceases to amuse him. He crawled under the covers spooning and cuddling with the smaller man. “Yes but don’t you think its more _exciting_ ” he mumbled onto Everett’s hair.

Everett gave a pout hiding his blushing face into the chest of the sorcerer. Stephen smiled, hugging the agent closer before they both drifted off to sleep.

 

 


End file.
